


Reflections

by windstar127



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age/Persona 4, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Other, Persona x Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, I stumbled across a picture of Aoi Touko and said 'wait, this is like a modern AU version of Cauthrien'.</p><p>And promptly solved the plot of 'Persona x Detective'.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>So this is me taking that metaphor a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

When Aoi Touko looked into the mirror, sometimes she saw a face not her own. A similar face, with the same sharp cheekbones and dark hair pulled back tightly out of the way and a determined glare. But with dark blue eyes instead of hew own storm grey. And she did not wear armor or bear a longsword like that of a western knight. Or rather, not here or now or in this life.

When she slept, sometimes she found herself in this other world, in the body of this female knight. They were more alike than just their looks. This woman was a solider, a guard, who protected innocents and her country and her lord.

So she watched through the soldier's eyes as the war unfolded before them. As monsters (Shadows, perhaps, but even darker somehow) torn through and defiled the countryside. As the general (Loghain, the soldier called him, but it was Kyouhei that she saw) commanded her to burn the fields and do terrible things.

They were mirrors, she and this foreign knight, her other self worlds away and through a reflection and dreams.

The last time she saw her mirror self was on the night she shot Kyouhei. She watched the knight stand guard outside the door to the council chamber to face Loghain's foes.

And she wondered if either of them was going to survive the coming storm.


End file.
